


Đã muộn rồi.

by Lamama



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Ngày 31 tháng 12, Mochizuki đã quay lại kí túc xá Iwatodai, lần này, để nghe câu trả lời.





	Đã muộn rồi.

Sau khi chào các thành viên kí túc xá Iwatodai, Mochizuki trao đổi với Makoto một ánh nhìn rồi đi thẳng lên lầu. _Tôi đợi câu trả lời của cậu._ Đôi mắt buồn chẳng thể mang theo nghĩa nào khác. Phải, cậu ngẩng nhìn đồng hồ, hôm nay là ngày định mệnh và chỉ còn ít thời gian nữa thôi, trời sẽ chuyển nửa đêm và Khung giờ Tăm tối (*) sẽ xuất hiện. Mà không chỉ anh, cả S.E.E.S cũng đang chờ đợi cậu. Takeba, Iori, Sanada, Kirijo, Yamagishi, Amada và Koromaru, tất cả đều cùng tập trung ánh mắt vào cậu, song khác với sắc lam đượm buồn trong mắt anh, họ tràn ngập quyết tâm. Một tháng qua… mọi người đều đã phải dằn vặt rất nhiều để đưa ra lựa chọn, nhưng cuối cùng, họ đã đồng lòng cho một mục tiêu duy nhất.

Câu trả lời anh mong muốn lẫn ước nguyện của S.E.E.S, cậu đều đã nắm rõ. Mọi chuyện chỉ còn phụ thuộc vào cậu – vị trưởng nhóm được mọi người gửi gắm lòng tin, cũng như người duy nhất có thể đảm đương trọng trách tối quan trọng của hôm nay.

Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu rồi bước đi, với phòng mình – căn phòng bên phải cuối hành lang tầng hai cậu đã dành gần một năm qua gắn bó với, đồng thời là nơi anh đang đợi sẵn –  là điểm đến.

Bây giờ là 10 giờ tối. Còn 2 tiếng nữa cho tới nửa đêm.

**Side A.**

Khi cửa phòng mở ra, cậu bắt gặp Mochizuki đang ngồi trên giường mình. Trông anh thẫn thờ hơn mọi ngày, trong mắt nặng trĩu ưu tư. Khi nhận thấy cậu đang đứng nhìn mình, anh vội đổi thái độ, cố gắng niềm nở để xua đi bầu không khí u ám giữa cả hai. Song, nụ cười gượng gạo của anh chẳng làm được gì ngoài để lại thêm một khoảng lặng nặng nề.

Không ai nói lời nào suốt một lúc lâu.

"Đã lâu rồi tôi mới lại nói chuyện với cậu trong căn phòng này nhỉ? Dù lúc đó… tôi vẫn còn mang một cái tên khác và không mang hình dạng này."

Mochizuki thử gọi chuyện như mọi khi, nhưng bắt gặp ánh mắt lặng lẽ của Makoto đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, anh lại trở lại lặng im.

Mochizuki tự hỏi liệu Makoto đã sẵn sàng hay chưa. _Cậu đang nghĩ gì đây, Yuuki?_ Trước đây, anh có thể đoán được ngay tâm tư của cậu.chỉ bằng một cái liếc mắt, bởi hồi đó suy nghĩ của cậu rất giản đơn, cũng chẳng che giấu gì nhiều. Còn giờ đây… anh chỉ còn thấy một sắc lam bất tận. Đôi đồng tử cũng mang một màu lam, nhưng khi anh mang sắc của bầu trời cao vời vợi, đáy mắt cậu là đại dương thăm thẳm, giờ vốn đã sâu lại càng sâu thêm, không thể trông thấy cảm xúc. _Cậu đang nghĩ gì đây?_

Không có giọng nói nào đáp trả tiếng gọi của anh. Còn cậu vẫn đứng đó mãi.

"Thời gian cũng không còn nhiều đâu, Yuuki."

Đã 15 phút trôi qua mà không ai trong số hai người làm gì ngoài lặng im nhìn nhau. Mochizuki cảm thấy nếu mình không nhắc, Makoto sẽ quên hẳn việc thời gian đang trôi và họ không thể chần chừ mãi. "Haha, đừng nói là mọi người định để tôi sống đấy." Anh nói đùa, "Đó không phải lựa chọn tốt nhất đâu. Các cậu sẽ chỉ liều mạng vô ích thôi."

Cuối cùng Makoto cũng di chuyển. Cậu kéo lấy chiếc ghế đẩu ở bàn học và ngồi đối diện với Mochizuki. Cậu đối mặt với anh một vài giây, sau đó nhanh chóng cúi xuống. Hai tay cậu đan vào nhau, móng bấu chặt vào da thịt, đỏ ửng lên. Cậu đang gồng mình để giữ cảm xúc không quá dao động. Tất cả những gì cậu thể hiện ra chỉ còn là một tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi và buồn bã.

"Tôi… đã ước rằng đó không phải là cậu."

Anh biết, anh biết chứ. Đêm anh trở về nguyên trạng trên cầu Ánh trăng, cậu cũng có mặt. Nét thảng thốt và đau đớn in hằn trên gương mặt cậu hôm đó làm sao anh có thể quên? Những gì anh muốn dành cho cậu là hạnh phúc, nhưng số phận mới thật trêu ngươi. Ngay khi đứa trẻ luôn giấu kín mình chấp nhận mở lòng với anh, để anh chạm đến trái tim thì cũng là lúc sự yên bình giả tạo phải kết thúc. _Tôi  không muốn trông thấy một người tốt bụng phải chịu cô đơn đâu._ Khi nói lời này, cậu là người quay gót; còn giờ đây, đến lượt anh bỏ lại cậu sau lưng. Dù không cam lòng, anh cũng không có lựa chọn nào khác. Anh lấy tư cách gì để tiếp tục ở bên cậu khi anh còn chẳng phải con người, thậm chí, là tử thù của cậu? Dù cả hai có giỏi làm ngơ tới đâu cũng không thể phớt lờ sự thật này mà quay lại cuộc sống trước kia được. Dù cho anh hay cậu có ước cả ngàn lần, đó vẫn chỉ là mộng tưởng hão huyền, mà nơi đây là thực tại.

"Giá như tôi nhận ra sớm hơn… rằng cậu quan trọng với tôi thế nào…." Makoto nói khẽ, "Phải đến phút cuối, tôi mới chấp nhận tình bạn với cậu, mà giờ thì đã quá muộn. Hơn 2 tháng qua chúng ta đã có thể làm những gì, tận hưởng thêm những gì nếu tôi không khờ khạo đến thế? Tôi…"

Trái tim 'con người' trong Mochizuki chưa bao giờ thấy đau đến thế, như thể có ai giày vò đến quặn đau. Anh không muốn trông thấy cậu thế này, không, không phải sau tất cả những kỉ niệm đẹp đẽ họ đã dành bên nhau dù chỉ là những khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi.

"Yuuki…"

"Cậu là một người bạn rất quan trọng với tôi, Ryoji à. Bởi vậy nên tôi không muốn đánh mất thêm cả cậu. Tôi đã mất cha, mất mẹ, mất một người đồng đội rồi." Cậu ngẩng lên, "Tôi đã nghĩ rằng… mình cần cậu. Nghĩ rằng tôi muốn ở bên cậu nhiều thế nào. Nhưng cuối cùng… hiện thực vẫn tàn khốc như thế."

_Cậu cần anh. Cậu muốn ở bên anh._

Từng câu từng chữ như lưỡi dao xuyên qua trái tim anh, trái tim nhỏ bé vốn đau lại càng đau thêm.

Mong muốn sớm chấm dứt nỗi đau dai dẳng thấu tận tim gan này, anh đứng dậy, hỏi,"Cậu đã quyết định chưa?"

Makoto chậm rãi gật đầu. "Đâu còn con đường nào khác cho chúng ta, phải không?" Cậu khô khốc nói.

"Tôi biết rằng lựa chọn thế nào là tùy cậu, nhưng… xin cậu. Hãy làm đi." Anh van vỉ, "Giết tôi đi, Yuuki." Anh không muốn thấy cậu và mọi người phải dằn vặt thêm nữa. Mẫu thể rồi cũng sẽ tới và gieo rắc tuyệt vọng lên thế gian, đó là sự thật không thể thay đổi, nhưng ít ra nếu anh – sứ giả của mẫu thể - chết đi, thời gian bà tới sẽ được kéo dài thêm. Quan trọng nhất là…. anh đã sống trong cơ thể Makoto gần 10 năm và bắt đầu thức tỉnh từ khi cậu đặt chân đến Iwatodai. Toàn bộ kí ức của cậu và SEES, từ trận chiến đầu tiên tại kí túc xá tới trận chiến cuối cùng trên cầu Ánh trăng, anh đều mang theo mình; kể cả khi tách trở lại thành thực thể riêng biệt, những kí ức đó vẫn còn trong anh, và anh như một 'van chứa' những kí ức liên quan đến Khung giờ Tăm tối, bọn Ảnh quái (**), Tartarus, Persona và cả về mẫu thể của cậu và S.E.E.S. Vậy nên nếu 'van chứa' bị phá hủy, hay nói cách khác, anh trong nhân dạng 'Mochizuki Ryoji' chết đi thì những kí ức ấy sẽ biến mất. Cậu, S.E.E.S, mọi người sẽ quên tất cả, quên cả về anh cũng như cái chết đang tới gần. Họ sẽ trở lại làm những học sinh bình thường vô lo vô nghĩ, không còn phải e sợ về mẫu thể và có thể bình yên đón lấy tận thế. Theo anh, đây là 'sự giải thoát', là con đường anh muốn cậu chọn. "Cái chết là bất biến. Nhưng tôi vẫn có thể trao lại cho mọi người cuộc sống trước kia, khi mọi người vẫn chưa biết gì về Khung giờ Tăm tối và bọn Ảnh quái. Có những chuyện…. đón nhận trong khi không biết gì vẫn tốt hơn là chờ đợi trong vô vọng." Mẫu thể là tồn tại toàn năng, còn S.E.E.S chỉ là người trần mắt thịt. Trong mắt anh, cậu hoàn toàn không có cơ hội chiến thắng. Không ai có thể chống lại cái chết đã được định đoạt. Ngay cả thánh thần cũng không thể, huống chi là phàm nhân. Anh không nỡ là một chuyện, xin cậu giết anh còn vì SEES sẽ chẳng thể nào đấu được với mẫu thể, và cái chết khi ấy sẽ còn đau đớn gấp vạn lần.

"Không có S.E.E.S ở đây nên tôi sẽ nói lại một lần nữa, Yuuki. Một khi tôi biến mất, Tartarus, Khung giờ Tăm tối và các kí ức của cậu về chúng sẽ biến mất. Sáng mai thức dậy, cậu sẽ lại là một học sinh bình thường, hưởng cuộc sống yên bình trước khi tận thế xảy đến. Còn nếu không… cậu sẽ sống mỗi ngày trong lo sợ về cái chết không thể tránh khỏi. Mẫu thể không thể bị đánh bại… chiến đấu chỉ vô ích thôi. Nên…"

Anh quỳ một chân trước mặt cậu, trên môi hiện nụ cười dịu dàng quen thuộc. Đầu mày cậu hơi nhíu lại khi anh nhẹ nhàng gỡ hai tay cậu và đặt bàn tay của mình lên. Những ngón tay trắng trẻo, gầy guộc đã từng chạm vào cậu vẫn còn hơi ấm sinh mệnh, nhưng cậu chỉ thấy buôn buốt. Từ ánh mắt tới cử chỉ của anh đều chỉ mang duy nhất một ý: đó là van nài. Phản chiếu trên đôi mắt vốn hiền hòa như nước của anh không chỉ có bóng hình cậu mà còn thoáng ẩn hiện ngọn lửa khao khát mãnh liệt: anh đang cầu xin được chết dưới tay cậu.

"Đây là điều tốt cuối cùng tôi, Mochizuki Ryoji còn có thể làm cho cậu." Anh nói, "Giết tôi đi, Yuuki. Tôi đã sẵn sàng rồi."

Song…

Cậu không thể để anh toại nguyện được.

Cậu, thay vì làm theo lời anh, chỉ chầm chậm lắc đầu.

"Yuuki?"

"Tôi sẽ không giết cậu đâu, Ryoji."

Mochizuki mở to mắt kinh ngạc. Rồi từ kinh ngạc, anh chuyển sang bối rối và cuối cùng là bất an. Điều anh lo sợ đang xảy ra. Không, không, không, anh gào thét. Anh không thể để như vậy được. "Cậu đang nói gì vậy, Yuuki?" Anh vờ như không hiểu. Nhưng Makoto hoàn toàn kiên định. Cậu rút tay khỏi anh, lặp lại câu trả lời: "Tôi nói là tôi sẽ không giết cậu đâu, Ryoji."

"Kể cả khi….

"Đó là quyết định của tôi và mọi người." Cậu nói, "Ai cũng đều đã suy nghĩ rất kĩ trước khi đưa ra quyết định này rồi. Đã đi cả một quãng đường dài như vậy rồi giờ bỏ cuộc, chúng tôi đều sẽ cảm thấy ân hận khi có cơ hội mà không nắm bắt lấy. Chúng tôi muốn chiến đấu với Nyx, dù khả năng chiến thắng có ít đến đâu đi chăng nữa." Ngưng một chút, cậu nói tiếp, "Xin lỗi cậu, Ryoji."

"Cậu tuyệt đối không thể thắng được!"

"Nếu không thử thì đâu thể biết chứ."

"Cậu sẽ chết đấy!"

"Dù sao cái chết cũng là không thể tránh được. Thà rằng hi sinh còn hơn là chờ đợi."

"…!"

Dùng lời lẽ không thể làm cậu lung lay thêm. Nét mặt anh càng lúc càng thêm sa sầm. Anh thấy thất vọng trước quyết định của S.E.E.S, nhưng nhiều hơn là e sợ thay cho cậu. Một quyết định hoàn toàn ngốc nghếch mà cậu thì kiên quyết vô cùng, anh không biết phải làm sao để khiến cậu chuyển ý. Chỉ còn hạ sách cuối cùng… anh thật sự không muốn dùng đến cách này chút nào. Sự do dự, không nỡ xuống tay của cậu có thể còn xuất phát từ việc anh vẫn đang ở nhân dạng Mochizuki Ryoji. Suy cho cùng, Makoto vẫn là con người. Cậu có thể tiêu diệt Ảnh quái được, tuy nhiên đứng trước đồng loại mình và xuống tay thì lại một chuyện khác – cảm giác giết chóc không giống nhau. Cậu mong manh hơn vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng trầm mặc rất nhiều, và có lẽ cậu không dám giết người vì sợ hãi hoặc mặc cảm tội lỗi, khác với việc giết quái vật. Anh không phải người, vậy nhưng chừng nào anh còn giống 'người', hẳn cậu sẽ không nghe. Đã thế, hãy để anh trở lại nguyên bản, trở lại thành tử thù của cậu, để cậu có thêm quyết tâm giết anh.

"Cậu… sẽ không nghe tôi nếu tôi vẫn còn là 'Mochizuki Ryoji', phải không?" Anh đứng dậy, nghiêm mặt nhìn cậu từ trên cao xuống, "Vẫn còn chút thời gian trước nửa đêm… Nếu dùng lời nói không thể thuyết phục cậu, tôi chẳng còn cách nào khác."

Một luồng sáng bao lấy thân người Mochizuki, tỏa ánh chói lòa. Theo phản xạ, cậu đưa một tay lên che mắt, chắn lấy tầm nhìn bản thân. Đến lúc bỏ tay ra, anh đã biến mất. Nơi anh từng đứng giờ đây hiện lên một sinh vật khác, với cái đầu trắng phớ và đôi cánh tạo bởi nắp quan tài. Dáng vẻ ấy… đó chính là Persona tối thượng của Ẩn chính Tử thần (***), một trong 12 Persona hiện tại của cậu và cũng là nguyên dạng của anh, tử thần Thanatos. Gã (****) bay trong không trung, vẫn ngạo nghễ và uy nghiêm như đêm trăng rằm đầu tiên. Ngay cả giọng nói cũ của 'Mochizuki' cũng biến dạng, méo mó khi phát ra từ miệng gã.

"Còn thế này… thì sao?" Thanatos ồm ồm nói, "Thấy không? Tôi không phải là người. Tôi sẽ hủy diệt thế giới này cho đến khi tôi thỏa mãn Đừng chần chừ mà giết tôi…Hãy nghĩ kĩ lại đi. Đối đầu mẫu thể Nyx có thật sự là lựa chọn tốt nhất? Sự thật chẳng qua đang làm cậu rối trí mà thôi. Bởi vậy, tâm trí cậu không còn đủ tỉnh táo để hiểu được đâu mới là điều nên làm nữa."

Makoto siết nắm đấm. "Ngược lại, sự thật đã mở lối cho chúng tôi nhìn thấy rõ hơn mình muốn làm gì. Đó là tiêu diệt Nyx."

"… Kí ức là một tạo vật mơ hồ. Cậu hoàn toàn có thể thay thế những kí ức cũ và tạo nên một hiện thực mới thay thế cho hiện tại."

"… Những kí ức là dòng thời gian của một người, gắn liền với sự tồn tại độc nhất của một cá thể. Vì vậy, chúng cũng là độc nhất vô nhị…. là vô giá. Chúng không thể bị thay thế đơn giản như bỏ đi một cây bút cũ hay một chiếc gọt chì hỏng được." Cậu thấp giọng phản đối, "Cũng như… những kí ức giữa cậu và tôi… chúng… không gì có thể thay thế được vậy."

Thanatos có vẻ do dự, nhưng gã vẫn tiếp lời: "Vậy, cậu… Yuuki, cậu không muốn chấm dứt chuỗi đau khổ mà mọi người đang phải chịu đựng ư? Cậu là người duy nhất có thể quyết định được. Hãy nghĩ lại đi…"

"… Đó không phải sự thực, Ryoji. Chúng thì có hơn gì ảo giác tự huyễn hoặc bản thân rằng mọi chuyện vẫn ổn cơ chứ?" Makoto lắc đầu. Dáng vẻ cậu thiếu niên tóc xanh phản chiếu trên đồng tử của gã, tuy nhỏ bé nhưng lại kiên định vô cùng, chẳng còn đâu bóng hình người con trai luôn cố gồng mình để che đi sự mong manh yếu đuối từ sâu thẳm con tim nữa. _Tại sao?_ Gã mấp máy như muốn nói. Tại sao cậu lại mạnh mẽ, kiên cường đến vậy trước gã vào khoảnh khắc đáng ra kẻ khác đã ngã quỵ từ lâu?

"Vậy nên…" Cậu nói, "Xin lỗi cậu, Ryoji."

**-**

"Xin lỗi cậu, Ryoji."

Một lời nói chấm dứt cho tất cả. Thanatos đành lòng buông xuôi. Gã chẳng còn gì để nói thêm nữa, nhất là khi cậu đã nhất quyết với lập trường này. Một luồng sáng nữa lóe lên đem gã trở về với hình dạng Mochizuki. "… Cậu và S.E.E.S đều thật ngốc nghếch." Mochizuki lầm bầm, miệng cười bất lực, "Nhất là cậu, Yuuki. Nhưng, tôi hiểu rồi. Thật đáng tiếc, tuy nhiên, đó là quyết định của cậu, và như đã nói, đến nước này thì tôi sẽ tôn trọng nó. Suy cho cùng thì đây cũng là cuộc đời của các cậu chứ không phải tôi, và các cậu mới là người có toàn quyền. Xin lỗi vì đã đẩy cậu vào tình thế khó xử."

Cõi lòng anh trĩu nặng tâm tư. Hơn hết thảy, anh lo lắng cho Makoto và đồng đội của cậu khi quyết định dấn thân vào một trận chiến nắm chắc phần thua. _Một cái chết đau đớn…_ Anh vẫn cho rằng mẫu thể quá mạnh để có thể bị đánh bại bởi con người, bởi bà thuộc về đẳng cấp của một vị thần chứ không chỉ còn là quái vật như Sứ giả là anh và bọn Ảnh quái nhãi nhép khác nhởn nhơ trên mặt đất vào Khung giờ Tăm tối. Nếu có kì tích xảy ra, biết đâu đấy, như trong các câu chuyện cổ tích khi người anh hùng cố gắng và bà tiên, ông bụt sẽ tới và ban tặng phép màu giúp họ thành công. Tuy nhiên, đời thực lại là chuyện khác hẳn. Anh chỉ còn biết cầu chúc cho cậu và mọi người, mong rằng số phận sẽ phần nào nhân từ với họ. _Đặc biệt là Yuuki._

Mochizuki đưa mắt lên tường. Chiếc đồng hồ đen vẫn đang chạy đều đặn, kim giờ và kim phút cho biết bây giờ đã là 11 giờ 15 phút. _Chỉ mới hơn một tiếng mà thời gian kéo dài như cả thế kỉ vậy._ Ít phút nữa thôi, sự tồn tại của Mochizuki Ryoji sẽ bị xóa sổ để mở đầu cho sự tái sinh của Sứ giả Chết chóc. Anh sờ nắn lấy bàn tay gầy guộc và làn da nhợt nhạt của mình. Vẫn còn vang nhịp đập, vẫn còn cảm nhận được dòng chảy của máu nằm trong huyết quản, vẫn còn vương hơi ấm. Đâu đó trong tim, anh muốn rơi nước mắt. Cho đau buồn vì giờ phút chia ly, cũng cho cả hạnh phúc anh được hưởng suốt quãng thời gian làm người. Ôi, số mệnh nghiệt ngã. Anh nào muốn mình là quái vật, để ông trời trao cho anh những ngày tháng vàng son và tước đi chỉ trong nháy mắt, buộc anh phải rời xa những người anh đã trót yêu mến. Junpei tếu táo, Kenji nhiệt tình, Kazushi chất phác,… và cả Yuuki, người đã luôn giữ một vị trí đặc biệt trong lòng anh. Không chỉ vì mối liên kết từ phong ấn mà còn từ cảm xúc thuần túy, anh không thể diễn tả bằng lời. Anh chỉ là muốn ở bên cậu, cười đùa thật nhiều, vui vẻ thật lâu thêm nữa, một ước mơ nhỏ nhoi mà cậu cũng khao khát. _Thể nhưng đã muộn thật rồi._

Nếu không thể cùng nhau đi tới cuối con đường, vậy còn chút thời gian ít ỏi này, anh muốn dành để trao cho cậu chút gì để nhớ. Tuy anh đã nói _kí ức chỉ là phù phiếm_ , phần nhiều là bởi anh muốn cậu ra tay, còn giờ nghĩ thật lòng thì anh cũng giống cậu, coi trọng hết thảy những kỉ niệm mọi người trao anh, nhất là về cậu. Vậy nên anh muốn cho cậu, dù một mảnh kí ức hay chút hơi ấm thôi cũng được, một điều gì đó để nhớ về anh, nhớ về cậu thiếu niên mắt xanh từng bước vào đời cậu, dù chỉ như cơn gió thoảng. _Mọi người có quên Mochizuki Ryoji này cũng không sao,_ anh tự nhủ, _chỉ cần cậu còn nhớ thì dù có là trong một góc nhỏ nhoi, tôi cũng vui lòng. Chỉ cần cậu thôi._

"Ryoji.."

Makoto khẽ gọi khi bàn tay của Mochizuki chạm lên má. Anh không ngừng nói rằng mình không phải người, _vậy mà sao bàn tay này lại ấm áp đến thế?_ Có thể thật sự anh là Sứ giả Chết chóc, là Thanatos hay bất kể là gì đi nữa, cậu chỉ biết rằng bóng hình đang chạm vào cậu là 'người' và rất thật, không hề giả dối. "Tôi không hối hận vì đã gặp cậu. Được quen biết và ở bên cậu… dù tôi từng cố gắng chối bỏ, thật lòng tôi rất vui."

"Tôi cũng vậy." Anh dịu dàng cười. Rồi hai tay anh dang ra, nhẹ nhàng ôm trọn lấy cậu vào lòng. Nhắm mắt, anh vùi mặt vào hàng tóc lam, bất động và im ắng, như thể muốn cảm nhận thật sâu, thật rõ từng chi tiết một về người con trai trong vòng tay. Cái hương dầu gội vương trên tóc thân thuộc bao ngày mà một mai đây anh sẽ chẳng còn thấy nữa, suy nghĩ ấy làm anh chỉ muốn đắm chìm vào khoảnh khắc này lâu thật lâu thêm, quên đi thực tại khắc nghiệt, quên đi tiếng tích tắc vẫn điểm trên tường.

"Này… Yuuki.."

Anh ghé tai cậu thầm thì.Những lời rất nhỏ, rất khẽ mà ngoài người nói, chỉ có cậu mới nghe thấy được, thể như muốn tạo dựng một bí mật nho nhỏ chỉ riêng hai người biết. Không đợi cậu phản ứng, anh đã buông tay, nét mặt đối diện cậu thật hiền. "… Cũng đến lúc phải xuống thôi nhỉ. Vì cậu đã quyết định chiến đấu nên…. tôi cần phải nói với mọi người làm sao để đối đầu với Mẫu thể." Anh nhẹ giọng nói.

"A.. phải rồi." Cậu lơ đễnh gật đầu. Rõ ràng những lời vừa rồi của Mochizuki tác động đến cậu không nhỏ, đến độ hơi thất thần. "Ryoji…"

"À, cái đó… Câu trả lời thực ra không quan trọng với tôi. Chỉ là… muốn nói vậy thôi. Ít nhất tôi cũng muốn cho cậu biết vào lần cuối cùng tôi còn được gặp cậu thế này." Anh gãi đầu, "Mà thôi, giờ chuyện quan trọng hơn là gặp đồng đội của cậu kia, ta đi thôi." Đoạn, trong khi cậu còn chưa định thần, như một thói quen, anh đã nắm lấy tay cậu rồi cùng nhau bước xuống tầng.

**-**

Sau khi trao đổi xong, Mochizuki đứng dậy. "Đây sẽ là lần cuối tôi gặp mọi người thế này. Nhưng, dù chia xa, tôi vẫn sẽ luôn dõi theo mọi người…" Anh nói với S.E.E.S. Khi bước tới cửa, như nhớ ra điều gì, anh quay lại. "À đúng rồi, chúc mừng năm mới nhé! Người ta vẫn hay nói thế vào ngày này đúng không?"

"Chúc mừng năm mới tới cậu nữa, Ryoji." Makoto cười gượng.

"Haha… cảm ơn cậu, Yuuki." Anh nhìn cậu lần cuối, cử chỉ trìu mến đượm buồn, sau đó quay lưng lại, không thể trông thấy nét mặt, "Vậy… vĩnh biệt, mọi người. Thành thật cảm ơn vì thời gian qua. Tôi… thực sự đã rất vui."

Bóng lưng anh dần khuất sau cửa kí túc xá Iwatodai.

**Side B.**

Makoto mệt mỏi đổ vật xuống giường ngay khi chuông đồng hồ báo hiệu đã tới 12 giờ đêm. Đây là lúc Iwatodai bắt đầu chìm vào Khung giờ Tăm tối. Cậu hướng mắt ra ngoài khung cửa sổ: trên trời là trăng rằm to tròn vành vạnh, còn bầu trời vẫn nhuộm sắc lục ảm đạm quen thuộc.

Trong đầu cậu bỗng hiện lên hình ảnh Mochizuki khi nãy vừa tạm biệt.

_Có lẽ bây giờ Mochizuki Ryoji đã biến mất để trở lại làm Sứ giả như cậu ấy nói._

Dù biết anh rồi sẽ biến mất, cậu vẫn không thể giết anh được, cho dù anh có van nài cậu thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Nếu chỉ vì cậu mềm yếu trước nhân dạng ấy thì khi hiện hình về Thanatos, cậu đã có thể ra tay mà không cần do dự.

Nếu chỉ vì ước nguyện muốn chiến đấu tới cùng thì cậu đã chẳng cần phải phản đối nhiều lời như thế.

_Vì đó là Ryoji…_

Cậu không nỡ giết anh, càng không nỡ lãng quên về anh dễ dàng như rũ bỏ một vết bụi bám trên người.

Khi cậu nói cậu coi anh như một người bạn, cậu vừa nói thật lại vừa nói dối. Đúng là một nửa trong cậu cho rằng anh là bạn, nhưng nửa còn lại thì biết rõ cảm xúc ấy không đơn giản như thế. Cậu đã bị anh thu hút tự bao giờ? Cậu không biết. Ngày ngày đến lớp cùng nhau, đi làm thêm cũng chung một giờ, cùng sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ do anh tự tiện mở ra…. tình cảm cứ chậm rãi thành hình và lớn lên, đến một ngày thức giấc, vẫn chỉ ở bên nhau như mọi khi mà cảm giác với cậu đã khác hẳn. Từ bài trừ, dần dần cậu quen với sự có mặt của anh và cuối cùng, cậu muốn ở cùng anh, muốn tiếp nối những ngày tháng vốn dĩ cậu cảm thấy rất phiền phức. Cậu biết đó là gì, biết rất rõ, song cho rằng anh không cảm thấy như vậy, cậu quyết định hãy chỉ dừng ở tình bạn. Cái hôm cậu tự mình nói rằng tôi chấp nhận tình bạn với cậu, cậu đã hạ quyết tâm sẽ trân trọng anh như một người bạn trân quý, đối đáp lại xứng với những gì anh đã dành cho cậu.

Song, tình bạn ấy đã thành muộn màng khi cậu biết được sự thật khốn khiếp.

Và đến hôm nay….

_Tôi yêu cậu, Yuuki._

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Makoto là ngạc nhiên. Cậu không nghĩ Mochizuki cũng cảm thấy như vậy về cậu khi mà lúc nào vậy quanh anh cũng là đám con gái, chưa kể cậu chưa từng thấy anh tỏ vẻ yêu đương với ai ngoài nữ giới nên chuyện này là ngoài dự đoán. Phản ứng thứ hai, sau khi đã biết, là bần thần. Vậy thời gian qua… đã có thể khác thế nào? Cậu muốn thử hình dung một quá khứ mang chữ "nếu", tuy vậy cậu không đành lòng mộng tưởng nữa khi mà hiện thực đã đủ tàn nhẫn. Phản ứng giờ đây của cậu… sau khi nghĩ ngợi đến vậy chỉ còn chua chát và đau đớn. Mọi sự đã an bài cả rồi, an bài cả rồi. _Lần gặp khi nãy là lần gặp cuối cùng_ , anh đã nói thế.

Cậu sờ mặt chăn. Cách đây không lâu, anh đã ngồi lên đây nên trên chăn vẫn còn thoang thoảng mùi anh. Hương thơm dìu dịu thân thương giờ đây như vỗ về ru ngủ, đem lại một cảm giác bình yên mơ hồ trước bão tố. Cậu cuộn người vào chăn, cả người co gập lại. Với Makoto bé nhỏ và đơn độc giữa căn phòng trống vắng, hành động này vừa để sưởi ấm, vừa để kiếm tìm chút kí ức an ủi con tim.

Ngoài trời, tuyết bắt đầu rơi. Cậu nhắm chặt hai mắt, lặng lẽ chìm vào giấc ngủ.

_Đã quá muộn rồi._

-

**Chú thích:**

(*): Dark Hour.

(**): Shadow.

(***): Death Arcana.

(****): Với Mochizuki tui để ngôi thứ ba là anh, còn Thanatos là gã.


End file.
